


Adore me, adore you

by Pandashorts (Lollipop_Panda)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Introspection, M/M, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Pandashorts
Summary: Adoration is a beautiful word. It can be felt and shown in so many ways.Tsumugi thinks he's lucky, to be able to feel it so thoroughly.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Adore me, adore you

Adoration. 

There may be a couple of meanings behind the word, but they all relate to an intense feeling of love. 

_Adoration._

It really is a lovely word, it rolls off the tongue like honey and settles in the mind like a blanket, wrapping one in the warm feelings that go with it. 

Adoration can be loud, shown through blooming flowers and intricate meals. 

Adoration can be quiet, through the exchange of touches and secretive glances. 

Adoration. Yes, this must be it, Tsumugi wonders. 

There’s no other word that comes to mind when he opens his eyes and looks up to the man watching him tenderly. 

The feeling of a hand caressing his cheek, moving slowly to tangle into his hair and brush his fringe away, the way such a simple touch can warm him from the inside out, it feels the way adoration sounds. 

“Good morning,” Omi breathes against his cheek as he presses a kiss to the skin, nosing against his temple before pressing a kiss there too, “I need to go make breakfast…” He whispers, and there’s a yearning in his voice that echoes in Tsumugi’s heart, ‘I don’t want to move’ it murmurs ‘I love you’ it sighs. 

Tsumugi isn’t a selfish person, not really, and neither is Omi, but sometimes… It’s okay to be a little selfish, and it just so happens that when it comes to each other, they’re quite good at it. 

“I love you,” He hums, ‘stay’ his heart beats. 

“And I adore you,” Omi confirms, ‘okay’. 

Adoration is a beautiful word, Tsumugi muses as he sits at the table and watches Omi make breakfast. 

The word is beautiful, but the feeling of it is even greater.


End file.
